


City Lights

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, M/M, Merlin is just sweet, Merlioske-friendly, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Arthur, Smut, Subways, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin's boyfriend Will has broken up with him, Merlin is drunk and just wants to get home and cry. Unfortunatelly, he misses the last subway home. Fortunatelly, Gwen is a good friend who sends Arthur to look after Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), background Gwen/Morgana (Merlin) - Relationship, past Merlin/Will (Merlin) - Relationship
Comments: 49
Kudos: 294





	1. Station at Night

**Author's Note:**

> hej, my first Merlin fic xD guess this was only a matter of time, looking at how deep I am into arthurian legend and especially Merlin right now. 
> 
> I want to dedicate this oneshot to a good friend of mine :D <3 and she is kinda the reason why I got the Inspiration for this crack xD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

East station, quarter to two on a Friday night. There were still many people around him, talking, laughing, getting take away food and waiting for the last subway train for tonight. The atmosphere was almost joyful, the people around him having fun on their night out. Merlin felt like he’s the only one not being happy, and that made him feel only lonelier.

From two to five there were only a few night busses, and none of them went in Merlin's direction. That was why he was here. He wanted to catch the train and go home. Hide in his bed and cry his eyes out, hoping that Gaius wouldn't wake him next morning. He could already imagine the look on Gaius’ face, that pitiful expression when he would see Merlin's red-rimmed eyes. Merlin’s just hoping not to wake at all.

Even though the night might still be young, as Gwen had told him before she ditched him. Right, she might go and enjoy herself with her girlfriend Morgana and whoever she had called as soon as Merlin had turned to leave the bar. He wouldn't. He really wasn't up for their flirting and touching and drunken kissing tonight, and them all having _fun_. Not after he had received a last text from Will this morning. His boyfriend – ex-boyfriend.

Will had broken up with him, last week. Through text like only a coward would do. Merlin hated him a little more for that. Also, at the same time it made him feel even worse about everything. Apparently he wasn't even worth a break-up in person. He felt like shit because he most likely wouldn't see Will ever again, as this second message from this morning told him about Will moving to the United States with his new girlfriend.

Not that Merlin wanted to see him. Not that he even _cared_. He was just glad that he still could visit Ealdor and his mother without the danger of running into Will.

Tears were burning in his eyes as Merlin stumbled down the stairs to the subway tracks. He had wanted to drink himself into oblivion tonight but judging by the searing heartache he still felt it hadn't worked so well. Now he only felt dizzy and miserable and wanted to curl into himself and cry his eyes out. But he couldn't. He was still at the station after all.

And it were four more minutes till his train would arrive. At least he hadn't missed it, despite the long walk from the bar to the station and his state of drunkenness. At least he would now finally be able to go home. The minutes passed so slowly that Merlin almost started to cry about that now, too. Why was the time itself so cruel to him when he just wanted some peace and quiet?

Only when his train was finally, finally about to arrive, Merlin suddenly felt with a shocking certainty that he was going to be sick. Bad timing as always. But he couldn't be sick in the train. He really couldn't.

His stomach cramped and he barely managed to turn to the side of the bench where a bin was. Behind him, the train came to a stop, and like through a haze he heard the driver announce the station, then the shrill beeping of the closing doors, and then he was left alone, retching and exhausted and drunk, aching all over and, worst of all, alone. His arms and hands clutching the dirty bin trembled, it would not be long until he would not be able to support his own small body weight. Merlin had always been skinny, but since Will had broken up with him, and that had been last Sunday night, Merlin had barely eaten anything. His throat felt too tight and he felt nauseous practically all the time. No wonder he was vomiting now.

Of course Gaius had noticed that he had lost weight, and he had acted as worried as always when Merlin was ill or sad and tried to comfort him as best as he could, besides assuring that he ate at least a little. And while it didn't really help Merlin getting better, he still appreciated the old man's care very much. It had been a good decision to move in with his mother's old friend when he had moved to the city for studying. Living on his own was something he could not afford, and he had to admit that at that time he had been a little too shy to live with complete strangers.

Will, his boy-, no, ex-boyfriend had stayed in Ealdor after they had finished school, and Merlin had only seen him on the weekends from then on. Maybe he might have been suspicious as Will had never visited him since he had moved to the city, and Merlin had actually feared that they might not get along so well anymore when he had come back home for the first time. But the weekends he spent at home in Ealdor had always been wonderful, and every time he had gone back to Camelot on Sunday evenings Merlin had been more hopeful that their relationship would last for many years onwards.

Actually it had lasted for another entire year, and that was why their break-up now was such a shock to Merlin. He had not expected this, not now. They had been together for more than three years, and he had started to dream of a future in which they were together, lived together, grew old together. And now all of this would never happen, and Merlin was left alone, in his life as well as in that bloody subway station.

Again, his stomach cramped painfully, Merlin vomited again, but this time only bile came up as there was nothing else left. The tears were now running down his cheeks, he felt too weak to even move his head, yet he held onto the bin with trembling arms, and he just couldn't stop retching. Would this now be the way he would spend the next three hours until the next train arrived that would eventually bring him home?

For a short moment a voice broke through his haze of crying and drunkenness and overall agony, and Merlin could almost imagine someone calling his name. But no, surely he must have been mistaken, because there simply could not be another person as stupid as him and miss the last train tonight. Especially not a person who knew him. So he let himself slip away again, his head slumped down and the smell from the bin mixed with the alcoholic smell of his own vomit made him retch again.

Then there were hands on his shoulders, the voice from before was there again, and again calling his name. This time Merlin was certain that the other one meant him. When he finally found the strength to look up he saw a young man kneeling on the floor next to the bench who was apparently worried about him.

"Hey… Merlin…"

He was the one calling his name, and he seemed familiar… Merlin blinked the tears away and tried to focus on this face. It didn't look completely unknown, in fact even his drunk brain was certain that he had met this guy before, but he just couldn't remember where and when.

"Wha' ya doin 're?" he slurred.

The man sighed. "Gwen called me. Told me you had a bad break-up and were now too drunk to get home safely on your own. In fact, she didn't even think that you would make it to the station. I half expected to find you passed out somewhere on the pavement." He let out a nervous laugh. "But I'm glad to find you here."

"Mh." Merlin nodded weakly, then a new wave of nausea hit him and he hastily turned his head.

"Shh... everything's gonna be all right." The strong hands on his shoulders and upper arms slowly began caressing him, like in an attempt to soothe the shaking in his shoulders just as the cramps in his stomach. Did the man really try to offer him some genuine comfort?

As soon as he felt like he could breath a little more freely again, Merlin tried to speak once more. "Who're you?"

"Oh. Sorry. My name's Arthur. I guess we’ve met a few times. I’m not sure you remember me, but that’s ok." He patted Merlin's shoulder and helped him to sit up a little straighter. Then he sat next to him on the bench and offered him a tissue. "C'mon, here, blow your nose, try and get yourself a little cleaned up. Do you want some water?"

Merlin nodded and gratefully accepted the bottle the other man offered to him. He rinsed his mouth and spat the water into the bin, then he took another sip, carefully as not to unsettle his stomach further. Then he passed it back to Arthur. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Arthur smiled at him. “Now, what do you say we get you out of here and I’ll give you a ride home?”

In confusion, Merlin stared at him, his brain too slow to really catch up with what he had said. “With a car?”

“Of course with a car, Merlin, what else do you think is still running at this hour?” Arthur raised his eyebrows and grinned at him playfully.

“Dunno.” Merlin shrugged. He just hadn’t expected that anyone would be so nice to drive him home at two in the morning. Especially not someone like… Arthur. Someone he had only seen a few times before, and they were not exactly friends. In fact, they did not really know each other.

Arthur helped him stand up and then slowly guided Merlin up the stairs, away from the tracks. Merlin’s fuzzy mind decided that this now was a good moment to remember the few times he had crossed paths with Arthur in the past. He was a really good friend of Gwen, so Merlin had stumbled upon the other man on two or three parties and in some bars and clubs, but they had never exchanged more than a few words. At least not that Merlin could remember.

But through all his confused emotions he suddenly remembered very clearly how Arthur’s handsomeness had struck him the very moment he had first laid his eyes upon the other. He had been blinded by Arthur’s bright laugh and his blue eyes shining with glee. Only looking at him had made his heart flutter and his chest tighten. Then Merlin had reminded himself of Will and decided to avoid Arthur at all costs. He had had a boyfriend at that time, after all.

And now… he was single again. He was single and being taken home by Arthur. And all his muddled brain could suddenly think of was how Arthur’s strong arm was wrapped around his side holding him up and how his eyes were so soft and his smile so friendly and genuinely caring. He almost did not want their slow walk to Arthur’s car to stop.

But they eventually got there, of course. Arthur helped Merlin to sit down at the passenger’s seat and shoved a plastic bag into his hands. “Just in case you get sick again… please try and use this. I would prefer not to spend my free Saturday with cleaning my car.”

Again, Merlin nodded weakly, and when Arthur started driving he soon found his worries to be well placed. The movements of the car made his stomach churn again, and he tried to breathe deeply while holding the bag right in front of his face. Arthur was being so kind to him, comforting him, driving him home and all that. The least he could do was to try and keep his car clean. But before anything worse could happen, exhaustion finally caught up with Merlin and he slowly nodded off.

Arthur gave him a quick smile when he saw his head drop against the window, then looked back on the road. If Gwen hadn’t told him Merlin’s address even before he had agreed on picking Merlin up, he would have been lost now.

In fact, Arthur was pretty sure that Gwen had been about to hook them up with each other. Why else would she call him of all people when Merlin was suffering through a break-up with his boyfriend and got himself too drunk to make it home safely. Not that he would complain, though. He had liked the cheerful young man with the soft dark hair and the deep blue eyes from their very first meeting on. And even if they would not end up as a couple, Merlin deserved better than sleeping on the pavement covered in his own vomit or something like that. Merlin deserved someone to care for him, someone who took him home and made sure that he ended up in his own bed, as clean and uninjured as possible. And so far, Arthur thought, he was doing a pretty good job.

It had been more than a year ago when they had first met, at a Party at Gwen’s, and they had merely exchanged a few words after which Merlin had quickly stated that he had a boyfriend. They both had blushed, and Merlin had walked away and Arthur had been left – could you say heartbroken when you had only just laid your eyes upon a person? Because Arthur had been. He had fallen in love with Merlin’s handsome face and his calm words and his adorable laugh. He had fallen in love with the person he knew from stories Gwen had told him. And mostly, he had fallen in love with that cute blush that had covered Merlin’s cheeks when he had told him about his boyfriend and then walked away. Even though it meant that they would not get together any time soon.

Tonight, when Gwen had called, Arthur had only shortly remembered this first meeting and Merlin’s sweet blush and the fluttering in his chest he had felt then. Neither had he thought a lot about the fact that after a break-up, a person normally was single again. His only thought had been that no one should hurt Merlin, this soft young man, on a level that left him so shattered that he needed someone to take him home. Merlin did not deserve this. So Arthur had been glad that at least he could be of a little assistance and make sure that Merlin got home safely, whatever might result from it.

When Arthur parked the car right in front of Gaius’ door, Arthur patted Merlin’s shoulder carefully. He woke with a start, looked at the plastic bag in confusion and then smiled sleepily at Arthur. He wasn’t sure if his memories of how they ended up here in Arthur’s car were entirely right, but he knew for certain that only looking at the other man made his heart race and his head spin in a way that had nothing to do with alcohol. Merlin cleared his throat nervously.

“Dunno… you wanna come up with me?”

Arthur shrugged and smiled at him. “For a coffee?”

Merlin was too tired and too drunk to get it. “Why would anyone drink a coffee at 3 a.m.? No, for things like kissing of course. And cuddling. And, maybe more, if we’re up for it.”

“Right.” Arthur laughed. “I guess this rather depends on if _you’re_ up for it, but sure, why not.”

He got out of the car, opened the passenger door and helped Merlin climb out. He opened the front door for him as Merlin was too drunk to even find his keys, and he somehow managed to get him up the stairs to his room. There, he freed both of them of their shoes before they collapsed next to each other on Merlin's bed. At once, Merlin reached out for Arthur's hand and pulled it close, then he turned around and promptly fell asleep.

Arthur could not help but smile at this. He shifted carefully, moved behind Merlin without letting his hand slip from the other's grip, pulled a blanked over them and then put his arms around Merlin. It almost looked like they would end up as more than just friends. But if someone was going to complain about that… he certainly wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right this should have been a oneshot, but I'm actually considering writing a second [smutty] chapter. Idk maybe someone would be interested? Let me know :D
> 
> Comments and Kudos are most welcome :)


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this took me less than a month to update, i'm kinda proud xD

When Merlin awoke the next morning, he felt like shit. His head ached, his mouth was dry and his limbs felt heavy as if they were filled with lead. Nothing unexpected after last night. After all, Will had broken up with him and he had tried to drink himself into oblivion. He was not entirely sure if he should count this outcome as a success or not. At least did not really remember how he’d gotten home in the end. But there was still a stinging pain in his soul, even though it was dulled now.

The last thing he remembered was him throwing up in the subway station while in the background the last train drove off into the tunnel leaving him on his own. But he was no longer in the station, he was lying in a soft bed and it was surprisingly warm. Carefully Merlin blinked, and the small ray of grey daylight that peaked through a hole in his curtain hurt his head enough that he closed his eyes again with a quiet groan.

His small movement however had some bigger effect, as someone shifted behind him, and Merlin nearly had a heart attack. _Oh God_ he didn’t even remember meeting someone last night, and even less taking that someone home!

But whoever the man (it was a man, Merlin was sure of that) was that was lying behind him, he had draped an arm around Merlin's waist and buried his face between his shoulder blades and it all felt warm and secure and not uncomfortable at all. After all, both of them were still dressed, and that made the whole situation a lot less awkward than it could have been.

Merlin sighed contently, snuggled a little deeper into the warmth and closed his eyes once again. But before he could fall asleep again, some corner of his tired brain came up with the idea that it might actually be quite interesting to know who the man behind him was. He turned around, careful not to wake him, but unsuccessfully so. When he was finally lying on his other side and his tired eyes managed to focus again, Merlin was staring into a pair of intense blue eyes that appeared to be just as tired and confused as Merlin himself felt.

"Morning", the man mumbled, and smiled at him tiredly, his voice rough from sleeping. "About time that you have woken now. Whoever you live with has been out and about for at least two hours now. And they called for you a few times, too."

"Damn," Merlin cursed and closed his eyes again, this time in defeat. "What time is it?"

"Uh, I'd guess about 11 or 12. Can't be certain though. My phone died some time in the night and I have no idea where yours is."

"Fuck," Merlin groaned. He couldn't remember what had happened last night, not even the name of the surprisingly handsome man in his bed, and from what he guessed he had Gaius worried for him and on top of that his head still hurt like hell... "Who are you even?", he finally managed to ask.

The other man chuckled. "What do you even remember from last night?"

"Just trying to find out", Merlin sighed. "Now who are you?"

"My name's Arthur. We have met before a few times on some of Gwen's parties. And Gwen is also the reason why we're here now."

"Is she?"

"Ok. Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?" Arthur slowly sat up to get a better look at Merlin. He looked even paler than last night and really confused about everything.

Merlin blinked up at him. "I... I was in the station and I was sick and the train arrived and I couldn't get on it and that's all."

Arthur nodded slowly. "Right. So last night Gwen called me and told me that you were on your own and you weren't well and she knew I was at home and asked if I would mind looking after you, just so you would make it home safely."

"And you took me home safely?" Merlin asked weakly, but a small smile tugged at his lips. He did remember Arthur Pendragon, of course he did. And he also remembered his feelings for him that he had tried to deny as good as possible because he had had a boyfriend but now he was single and suddenly some memory fragments from last night flooded Merlin's brain. He was clinging to Arthur while they were walking out of the station and Arthur had held him protectively, making sure he did not fall and hurt himself. Driving home in Arthur's car with a plastic bag in his hands. Why for god's sake did he have a plastic bag in his hands? And finally Arthur helping him up the stairs to his room, putting out his shoes and laying him down on his bed. Arthur had been so carful and caring. Merlin's chest felt warm at the memories and he was happy that he now had them back.

"Thank you," his smile widened. "After all the trouble you had with me, would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Arthur grinned. "Sounds adequate, after getting up in the middle of the night and driving to the East station to pick up a guy I hardly even know."

"I'm sorry about that, really." Merlin blushed. "But it's not like I had much to say in that matter."

"No, it's fine, really." Arthur yawned, stretched his back and ruffled through his hair in an attempt to make it look more presentable. "After all, you didn't puke in my car and let me sleep in your bed. And it's not every night that you get to drive home such a handsome young man. Who even offers you a place to sleep and breakfast."

"Right, if you want some breakfast you’ll have to go downstairs." Merlin rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, but felt dizzy as soon as his head left his pillow. "Uh. Not so good."

"Here, let me help you." Arthur's strong hands were placed upon Merlin's shoulders and slowly he was pulled into a sitting position.

"Ugh. I wanna die," mumbled Merlin. But when he finally stood upright, he shrugged Arthur's hands off and smiled weakly at him. "It's all right. I think I can manage."

They made their way down to the kitchen without any accidents, of which Merlin was secretly proud as he was just the person who would stumble about thin air and fall down the stairs right in front of his crush...

Wait. His crush? Arthur Pendragon was not his crush. He was just a kind friend of Gwen who had taken him home in his drunken state in the middle of the night. And then had slept in Merlin's bed and was now going to have breakfast with him and looked super handsome and attractive, something Merlin had noticed from the very first moment they met about a year ago, and... All right, Merlin had a crush on him.

When they had reached the kitchen Merlin told Arthur to sit down while he got bread, jam, butter and two steaming mugs of coffee for them. All this while his tired and hungover brain tried to think of some small talk topic that wouldn't sound too obviously smalltalk-ish. But everything he could come up with was "So, you got any plans for today?"

Damn, did that already sound too flirty?

But Arthur didn't mind apparently. "Not much. Guess I'll be working on my presentation for university I'll have to give on Monday and then go to bed early."

"Hmm, yeah, same." Merlin sat down opposite of Arthur and placed the coffee in front of him. "I mean, the going to bed early part."

"What, you're not again gonna drink till you black out in the station?” Arthur snorted and took a sip of the coffee. "Mh, that's really good."

"Thanks. Gaius always gets it at the market. It's some special one. I like it too." Merlin couldn't help but blush at the compliment. A compliment about his bloody coffee! He really had crushed on Arthur this time. But he was glad that the talk had turned to coffee and Gaius instead of why he wouldn't be out drinking tonight. Because the reason was simply that he did no longer need alcohol to soothe the pain of his break-up with Will. The ache in his heart was now replaced with a giddy fluttering whenever he looked at Arthur's unshaved face.

"That Gaius is a fellow student of yours, then?" Arthur asked curiously.

"What? Gaius? No, he's a study friend of my mother. More like an uncle to me to be honest. Or a father, now that I live with him. And I have never met my real father, actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that", Arthur looked down at his plate.

Merlin did not really know what to say to get their talk off of that awkward topic, and so they sat in an even more awkward silence until eventually the kitchen door opened and Gaius came in.

"Oh! Merlin! You're awake. And you brought such a handsome young man with you?"

Merlin blushed even harder than he had before when Arthur had complimented the coffee. Why did Gaius have to behave so weird when for once he was sitting in the kitchen having breakfast with a man... and not any man. With Arthur! And Gaius had to point out that he was handsome and this sounded almost like they had a date or something… Was that what all his friends at school had always complained about, their parents acting weird when they brought girls home with them?

But Arthur seemingly did not notice his discomfort, he just stood up, held out his hand to Gaius and introduced himself.

"I’m Arthur. A... friend of Merlin. Uh, from university. And I drove him home last night. After he missed the last train."

Gaius smiled at him. "Oh, you're a real gentleman, then. Isn't he, Merlin?"

"Yeah," Merlin managed to get out, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I would like to see Merlin driving someone home out of compassion. Good, this is also partly because he has neither a car nor a license. But it's nice to see that Merlin has such good friends. Would you like to stay for lunch, Arthur?"

Gaius smiled warmly at Arthur, but his eyes glinted with mirth and gave away that he enjoyed this situation far too much. Merlin on the other hand would have liked to kill Gaius for those words, because what would be more awkward than lunch with Gaius and Arthur! Only that when Arthur shook his head in denial he felt surprisingly disappointed as well.

"No, this is very kind of you, Sir, but I'm afraid I have to get home. I have to do the laundry and get some paper work done..."

"Please, call me Gaius." Gaius smiled. "You poor students, always busy. Well, maybe another time. But I’ll leave you two on your own, then. It was nice to meet you, Arthur." With that he turned and left the kitchen.

Merlin breathed out audibly. "Gawd, I'm sorry. This was awkward. But Gaius usually isn't like this. Just... I’m sorry."

Arthur laughed. "I like him. He really acts like he was your dad. But in a nice way. I wish mine was a bit more like him." He pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "But I'm afraid I really have to leave now. I was serious about the laundry."

"Yeah. Yeah of course." Merlin quickly got up and tried to hide the disappointed expression on his face while leading Arthur towards the door.

Then, they stood in the door frame feeling a little awkward and not really knowing how to say good bye, till Merlin took a deep breath. “Uhm… then… thank you again, I guess.”

“Oh, it was no problem, really. I mean, I would do it again any time. Making sure you get home safely, I mean." Arthur smiled at Merlin, and Merlin gave his best to smile back naturally, but he feared that the grin spreading on his face now was far too wide to hide the nervous tingling in his chest.

"I hope you won't have to," he finally managed and could have slapped himself instantly. Now Arthur would certainly think that he did not appreciate what he had done for him, or even that he did not like him for whatever personal reason...

"Hm, me too. I hope next time I drive you home we've spent the night out together." Arthur winked at him

Merlin's heart skipped a beat and then started racing like it tried to jump out of his chest. He gulped nervously around a sudden tightness in his throat. "You... really? Are you just asking me out for a date or something?" He felt his cheeks blush and hoped that the shade of red he just turned wasn't too deep.

Arthur smiled. "Course I am. So, what about next Friday night? Any plans?"

How he even managed to bring out the words seemed like a wonder to Merlin. "Next Friday sounds great."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at seven?" Merlin nodded. "Then see you on Friday. And just text me if any plans should change. Or... anything else. I mean... I don't mind... Whatever. See you, Merlin."

Arthur, now blushing himself, gave Merlin a small wave before he got into his car and drove off.

Merlin stood on the door step and watched the car disappear behind a corner, and then stood there a little longer lost in thoughts. The thought suddenly struck him that he did not even have Arthur’s number to text him. Well, he would have to ask Gwen for it. And maybe even ask Arthur in about an hour if he had made it home safely. Not maybe, definitely. The fluttering in his chest definitely told him so. Merlin started to wonder how they would look together, on a night out, next Friday. Again the fluttering. He was already nervous thinking about this date. The first real date in his life. Would people look at them and think them a cute couple? Or just think they were friends? Would they even become a couple? And he would have to wait until next Friday to find out!

Only when Gaius called from the living room that he would let all the heat out Merlin remembered that he was still standing in front of his door. His hands had grown cold. But his cheeks were burning and his heart was warmed by a soft glow that Arthur's smile had left there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo, this escalated in a way, and there will be two more chapters. Eventually. Some time. When I have survived this semester. What will take some time I fear. But yeah, two more chapters are planned and are going to be written. Promise.
> 
> So, for the time being, I will very much appreciate comments and kudos <3 because that's what keeps me going and, more importantly, writing ;)


	3. A Failed Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, less than a month for an update, yay xDD I think that's quite good for only writing in the subway.  
> Also, I have wanted to write a Scene like this for _ages_ and it was coincidence that I now put it into this story. I considered it fitting, now here you go xD

Next Friday came too slowly for Merlin and yet too soon. In retrospective it felt much like he had just texted the weekend away, talking to Arthur about everything and nothing and how his presentation for university was going and if he saw Gwen on Monday to tell her thank you from Merlin and why on earth was Merlin afraid of the test he had in three weeks when there was nothing easier than linguistics. Gaius was happy to see a smile on Merlin's face again every time his phone buzzed, and he almost laughed at the boy's disappointed look when he sometimes received messages that weren't from Arthur.

Merlin didn't know how he survived the afternoon after he had come home from university. He couldn't remember to ever have been so nervous in his entire life. Gaius tried to keep him busy by giving him household chores, but when he found Merlin dreaming in the kitchen where he was supposed to do the dishes he gave up.

“For god's sake, Merlin, just let me do it. You'll still be standing here hands up to your elbows in the cold water by the time Arthur will pick you up.”

Merlin looked up, blushed and mumbled a "Thanks, Gaius" before he basically fled to his room. There were still three hours to survive until Arthur would be here and he had yet to decide what he should wear.

Only that he had never been good in making decisions. He went to take a shower and then sat on his bed wearing only boxer shorts and trying to decide if a shirt was already too overdressed or if a t-shirt would be fine. After an hour or so he had finally chosen to wear a shirt, and was now stuck with the decision whether a tie or a bowtie was more appropriate, or if both were too much. Maybe he should just wear a shirt and a better pair of jeans. Yes, that should be fine… just… which one of his three shirts was fitting best? Was the white one too boring? Maybe it would be best to wear something plain. But what about the red shirt? Gaius had told him that it gave a great contrast to his dark hair. There was also the dark blue one. It had been a Christmas present from his mother and she had told him that it brought out his eyes.

These struggles were the reason why Merlin was still wearing nothing but his boxers when Arthur rang at the door and Gaius had to go and open.

“Merlin! Your date is here!”, he called upstairs, and then, Merlin heard it only too clearly, said to Arthur: “I guess he’s still trying to figure out what he should wear to make a good impression to you.”

Arthur laughed. “I guess so. But he should know that he looks stunning no matter what he wears.”

Fuck! He really hadn’t decided yet what he should wear, and now Gaius was doing a great job embarrassing him further! Merlin took the first pair of trousers he could find, and wanted to put on his blue shirt only to find out it was in the wash. Great! He grabbed the next best t-shirt, pulled it over his head and sprinted down the stairs taking two steps at a time.

When he slithered around the corner, slightly out of breath and with ruffled hair, he was taken aback by Arthur’s incredibly handsome appearance. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt. Merlin felt underdressed at once, but now it would be too embarrassing to go back up and change into his red shirt. Also, he wasn’t entirely sure if that one really was clean.

Arthur’s blonde hair was basically glowing, as were his bright blue eyes. He smiled at Merlin, and Merlin couldn’t help but beam back at him.

“Hello, Arthur.”

“Hi, Merlin.” Arthur cleared his throat. “So, you’re ready?”

Merlin felt his cheeks blushing. “Yes, just let me get a coat. It’s raining outside, isn’t it?”

“Yep.” Arthur pulled his car keys out of his pockets and watched Merlin pulling a cloak out of the wardrobe, together with two other jackets and Gaius’ expensive black coat which fell to the floor. Merlin ran his hands through his hair in embarrassment, cursed silently and tried to get all the clothes back into the closet as quickly as possible. Arthur had to suppress a chuckle. “Then let’s go.” He gave a short nod in Gaius’ direction.

“Have fun, boys,” the older man called after them as they went to Arthur’s car. “And always use protection!”

Merlin blushed even more. Why did Gaius have to behave like that when once, _once in his life_ , he went on a date with this incredibly hot and handsome boy?

But Arthur laughed it off. “Gaius is really cute. It must be nice to live with someone who cares so genuinely about you.”

“You think so?” Merlin couldn’t find the strength to reply more eloquently. He didn’t think Gaius was cute, and maybe he did care about him, but that could make him a terrible mother hen at times. “It can be a bit annoying sometimes. He’s a bit… overprotective.”

“Hmm… I guess so. That it can be annoying, I mean. But I would rather have Gaius than my father. Who doesn’t care at all.” Arthur started the engine, indicated and drove off. “Anyways, I’m glad you could make it. And it’s good to see you again.” He gave Merlin a quick smile before he concentrated on the traffic again.

Merlin’s hands began to sweat as always when he was nervous. He tried to wipe them dry on his trousers as discreetly as possible. He had already made a fool of himself, letting Arthur wait because he couldn’t decide what to wear, and then scattering the clothes on the floor. “I… uhm… thank you. I mean, I’m glad to see you again, too.” Damn, that was not how this talk was supposed to go. He didn’t need Gaius to embarrass himself in front of Arthur, he was perfectly capable of doing this himself. “Where are we going, anyways?”

“Oh, I booked a table at a nice pizza place near to where I live. Nothing too fancy or too expensive, but the food is great.” Again, Arthur gave him a quick glance. “You like Italian, do you?”

“Sure. I love it. I mean, honestly, who doesn’t like pizza?” Merlin was relieved that they were now talking about something halfway normal, and a topic about which he _could_ talk.

Arthur snorted. “My half sister. Guess you know her. Gwen’s girlfriend, Morgana.”

“What? You can’t be serious.”

“About the half-sister part, or the pizza part. But I am, about both. Yet she’s a monster in more ways than just not liking pizza.”

Merlin laughed. “Oh, come on, she can’t be so bad when she’s Gwen’s girlfriend. And you know, at least you have a sister. Half sister.”

“Mh, yeah, guess you’re right. Without her, I’m not sure how I would survive our father’s tyranny.” Arthur shook his head lightly at the thought. “But let’s talk about something nicer tonight. Not my father. What about your studies?”

“I thought you wanted to talk about something nice,” Merlin tried to joke, but continued: “I study English language and literature. What about you?”

By the time they had arrived at the restaurant Arthur had told Merlin that studied aerospace engineering and wanted to work for the ESA after getting a PhD. In return he had found out about his dream to work at the city’s literature archive, or if that didn’t work out at the University Library.

Arthur smiled at the enthusiasm in Merlin’s voice when he talked about the books he was currently reading in his seminars. He really poured his heart into these texts. It made Arthur’s heart flutter, the thought that maybe one day he would be the one Merlin talked about so happily, the one who brought such a genuine smile onto his face.

As soon as he had parked the car, he gently took Merlin’s hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze. Merlin looked at him.

“Shall we… go inside?”, he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Uhm, yes. Yes, sure.” Arthur let go of Merlin’s hand and tried to suppress his nervous reflex to run a hand through his hair, but he failed. Damn, he wanted to make a good impression tonight. Let Merlin have a nice first date. A nice evening. And he behaved so awkwardly! He was certain that his cheeks were burning red by now, and would actually have preferred to stay out here in the dark for a little longer to cool his face, but he also was hungry and wanted some dinner. So he made his way to the entrance with as much determination in his steps as possible.

“Good evening, how can I help you?” The waitress smiled at him. “We're full tonight.”

“Ehrm, I've booked a table for two. For half past seven.”

“Let me take a look… what's your name?” The young woman looked confused and Arthur started to worry.

“Pendragon.”

He threw Merlin a quick glance and smiled almost reassuringly. Why reassuringly? Everything would be fine… But Merlin looked so nervous that it was almost contagious.

The waitress looked through her book of reservations. She looked again, more closely. She made a funny face. Then she returned to Arthur with an apologetic look. “I'm terribly sorry, but fear something must have gone wrong. Your reservation is noted correctly, but apparently we have forgotten to keep a table free for you. This is really unfortunate. So, unless you want to wait… but it might very well be half an hour until the next table is free.”

Arthur bit his lower lip. He turned to Merlin and asked: “So, what do you wanna do now? Wait? Go somewhere else?”

Merlin looked sceptically around the room. “To be honest… do you really think any other restaurant is less full on a Friday night?”

“No.” Arthur sighed. “So you want to wait here?”

“I don't know…” Merlin blushed. “If Gaius wasn't home I'd suggest we just went to my place and had some dinner there, but he is home watching TV in the kitchen so that would be too awkward.”

“Hmm… we can't go to my place either. My dad's home, too, and I really want to spare you this first meeting for now.” Again, Arthur ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Merlin thought for a while. Then he suggested: “Why not get some pizza for take-away? And maybe we can just… drive somewhere nice and eat there?”

“Hmm…” Arthur considered it for a moment, but he couldn't really come up with a better idea, so he agreed. He turned to the waitress again. “So, we would take two pizzas for take-away.”

“Sure.” She smiled. “I'll bring you the menu.”

Twenty minutes later, they made their way out to the car, Arthur carrying the keys and Merlin carrying two boxes of pizza. Arthur flopped down onto the driver's seat, started the engine and drove off. This was not how he had wanted this evening to go. Not at all. He tried to sound not too disappointed when he now turned to Merlin. “So, where do you wanna go?”

Merlin shrugged. He, too, sounded pretty emotionless. Or rather like he fought to forcefully hold back all his emotions. “Honestly, I don't really care. It's bloody raining, we can't sit outside anywhere, neither of us wants to go to his place… where does that leave us?”

Arthur frowned. “In the car I guess.”

“Hmm.” Merlin made an affirmative sound. “I have no better idea either, sorry.”

Then they remained silent. After all there was nothing else to be said, and none of them was in the mood for small talk anymore. When Arthur had found a parking space in a relatively nice and quiet street they ate in silence, not really knowing what they could say.

As soon as Arthur had finished his pizza he pushed the box away and looked apologetically at Merlin. “So. I guess that’s it for tonight, isn’t it?” He felt a slight discomfort from Merlin’s side and didn’t want to force him to stay with him any longer. After all, he had messed this up, he had wanted a romantic date and this really hadn’t worked out the way he had intended it.

“Hm.” Did he imagine this only, or did Merlin really sound disappointed? “Uh… thanks for the pizza, I guess. And… shall I take the subway?” Merlin managed a weak smile around the last piece of pizza in his mouth. He was disappointed. Not by Arthur, but by everything that had happened this evening that had led to this miserable attempt of a date. And now, Arthur wanted to get rid of him, and probably forget about this whole mess. Apparently, he simply wasn't meant to get a boyfriend who was nice and handsome and caring and a gentleman who invited him for a pizza on their first shitty date.

Arthur straightened his face. “No problem. And, please, I'll give you a ride home all right? Not that you end up like you did last Friday.”

Merlin only nodded. He feared his voice would crack in disappointment when he tried to say something. Once in his lifetime he got a date and then he was ditched because of such circumstances. A whole week of giddiness and excitement for all but nothing.

Arthur drove as slowly as possible without angering the drivers behind him too much. He somehow felt responsible for the failed date, even though he tried his best to tell himself that he couldn't have done anything about it. Yet he didn't want this evening to end already. It was barely nine and he just wished that his guilt-ridden mind would come up with a useful idea of what else they could do tonight. Something else than driving Merlin home before going home and to bed himself. But he couldn't think of anything, besides how much he liked Merlin, how sorry he was and much he wanted to spend the rest of the evening with him. Or rather the rest of his life. Even though Merlin seemed so disappointed in him and probably didn’t want anything to to with him anymore.

When they had arrived at Merlin’s place, Arthur was uncertain if a hug when saying goodbye was a bit too much. What did you say after such a failed date?

“I - Actually, I'm sorry, Merlin.” Merlin looked at him, with these intense blue eyes, and suddenly the words just poured out of his heart. It was his only chance to try and fix anything tonight, he would be damned if he didn’t take it! “I like you very much, actually, and I wish I could have shown it to you in a better way. This really didn't go as planned. I do understand when you’re fed up with my pathetic self and I just wished the evening would have been a bit more…” He sighed, at a loss for words and explanations.

But to his surprise, Merlin gave him his adorable shy smile. “A bit more date-like?”

Arthur nodded, but before he could add anything, Merlin continued.

“I cannot say that I have missed anything, actually. I only thought you… that you wouldn’t want to date me anymore, when you offered to drive me home. But it was a nice evening, don't you think? We had good pizza, after all. And you’re not pathetic. You’re cute, Arthur.” He patted Arthur's shoulder. “Hey, don't look so crestfallen. Maybe it wasn't the perfect first date, but it was quite unique don't you think? And at least we'll have a good story to tell about how we came together. That is…” His voice dropped off.

Arthur looked at him in astonishment. “You mean, you still want to - you still want _me_?”

Merlin’s smile brightened. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because I’ve somehow managed to ruin the whole evening? I wanted to make this nice and nothing worked out in the way I wanted it.” He sighed. “Not even the bloody weather.”

“Oh, Arthur.” Merlin laughed. “You really can’t control the weather now, can you? You’re not a sorcerer, after all” He reached out with his hand, slowly, a silent question in his eyes if Arthur really wanted to be touched, but his smile told him yes. “It’s actually really sweet of you to be bothered so much by all of this. I just thought that maybe you would regret this evening because you were on a date with _me_.” He put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, blushing. “But it seems like you’re not.”

“Gods, Merlin. I could never. I would not like anything better than being on a date with you. I just… I wanted everything to be perfect, and in the end everything went wrong that could have gone wrong.” He sighed. “I just wanted a nice evening with you.”

Merlin blushed harder. “Hmm… but… the evening isn’t over yet, is it? So, maybe… you wanna come up, for a coffee or something?”

Arthur looked confused at first, then a smile crept onto his face. “Sure, but… what about Gaius?”

“Oh, don’t worry. He’ll be asleep by now. And… I guess I would have to face him sooner or later, and talk about tonight. So I will live down the embarrassment sooner or later. And why not clear this situation at the breakfast table, together with my new boyfriend?”

Arthur’s answer was a soft kiss on Merlin’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go, yay!! Though the Rating _might_ change for the last one hehe
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think!


	4. In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy it's finally done!!!
> 
> please mind the updated tags  
> (It's about sex. Not Major Character Death xD)

Arthur had apparently decided that now he had gotten Merlin into his arms he wouldn't let go of him any time soon. Not that Merlin minded much. It only got a little distracting when he tried to fumble his key inside the lock of the front door, and when the door finally opened they nearly fell into the hall.

“Sh! Arthur!” Merlin tried to steady himself without knocking over any furniture. “Please! At least try to be quiet until we're in my room. No need in waking Gaius is there?”

“Nah,” Arthur agreed, even if he mainly wanted to spare Merlin the embarrassment. He thought that the elderly man was actually pretty cool, at least much cooler than his own dad, but he kept his hands to himself, let Merlin hang his jacket into the closet and then followed him up the stairs as quietly as possible.

“Man, it was hella difficult gettin you up there, last Friday night,” he whispered to Merlin. When the other turned around to shoot him an angry glance while blushing furiously, Arthur grinned. “But just you wait. You'll find it hella difficult to walk down these stairs come morning. And for entirely different reasons.”

Merlin laughed at that and his cheeks reddened.

Arthur felt himself blush too. “I mean, that’s only if you want to,” he added. “Of course.”

Merlin now opened the door to his room. “Actually, I don't really know yet. We just can decide as we go, can’t we?”

“Sure. I mean, we don’t have to rush anything. Only as much as we do feel comfortable with,” Arthur reassured him

"That’s… good to know, I guess.” Merlin turned around and gave him a soft smile.

Arthur entered the room after him and closed the door. He looked at Merlin shyly. “And now?”

Merlin shrugged. “Maybe start with undressing? I don’t know, but that sounds sensible to me.”

“Mh, you got a point there.”

Arthur reached for the buttons of his shirt, but stopped, a little surprised when Merlin suddenly reached out for his hands. “May… may I do this?”

“Of course.” Arthur closed his eyes, enjoyed the feeling of Merlin's warm fingers and lips on his skin. His upper body was slowly undressed, and Arthur appreciated it very much that Merlin didn't just throw his shirt to the floor but actually took the time to get a clothes-hanger so that the fine fabric wouldn't crumple. Also, he could not remember when had been the last time he had been with someone who undressed him so caringly.

Merlin took his time to gently caress Arthur’s smooth skin. When the shirt as well as the undershirt were finally gone, he looked Arthur in the eyes again. "Now? You wanna move this to the bed?"

“Sure,” Arthur nodded, already slightly out of breath. Merlin really knew what he was doing when it came to kissing, he couldn’t wait to find out how skilled he was about other certain activities. “If this is all right with you.” He let himself drop onto Merlin's bed and his friend followed him. He laid down next to Arthur, snuggling close, kissing him lovingly. Warm hands caressed Arthur's naked skin, playing with his sensitive nipples, making him sigh in bliss.

Soon, Merlin pulled his own shirt over his head. Arthur sat up and Merlin climbed on his lap and tried to unbuckle his belt. Arthur in the meantime was busy sucking bruises to Merlin’s neck and chest. His hands were caressing Merlin’s back and he moaned quietly against Merlin’s soft and pale skin when he took his already half-hard penis out and started to slowly stroke it.

Merlin sighed in pleasure at the sensation of Arthur’s warm hand wrapped around his cock. He closed his eyes and breathed in Arthur’s wonderful scent of his shampoo and his soap and himself, and enjoyed the tender affection Arthur showed him. His other hand started playing with his balls and massaging his prostate from the outside, and Merlin felt himself getting even harder with every stroke. When Arthur eventually stopped his caresses, he was almost disappointed.

He opened his eyes again and looked at the other man lying next to him. “What is it?”

“I dunno… you wanna take this any further? Like… do you want me to take you?”

Arthur’s eyes were dark and wanting, his hands on Merlin’s hips felt warm and good, yet Merlin shook his head.

“Actually… not really. Please don’t take this personal. I just don’t feel like it tonight. Next time, maybe. All right?”

“Sure.” Arthur smiled his bright smile that made Merlin’s heart twitch every time he saw it. “I’ll just give you a blowjob then?”

“Fuck, yes, I’d love that. Ah!” Merlin had barely finished when Arthur’s mouth already closed over the tip of his cock. He licked once over the tip before he began to suck it down greedily. Merlin’s toes curled, he tried to find a hold in the bed sheets as he fought to keep his hips from bucking upwards into Arthur’s mouth. “Yeah, Arthur, just like that!”

Arthur breathed heavily through his nose. His tongue swirled around the sensitive tip of Merlin's cock, he sucked down greedily, getting intoxicated by the salty taste of Merlin's precome. He looked up at Merlin through half closed eyes, enjoying the sight of the beautiful young man with his ruffled, sweaty dark locks and flushed face. Arthur relaxed his throat, taking Merlin as deep as he could.

Merlin grit his teeth when his cock hit the back of Arthur's throat. He had to concentrate so hard to keep his hips still. He didn't last long. His hand grabbed for Arthur's hair, he tried to pull him back while he moaned under his breath: "Comin' - A'th'r - 'm comin'!"

Arthur lifted his head and let go of Merlin's cock, saliva running down his chin. He smiled at Merlin while he finished him off with his hands. The sight of Merlin arching and wriggling and coming undone before him on the bed was one to behold. His pale skin was flushed down to his chest, his eyes were closed and his soft red lips half open.

The sheer beauty sent a shiver down Arthur's spine. His own cock was still rock hard, smearing precome onto Merlin's hip now that he was sitting next to him. After Merlin had slowly come down from his height he took his own cock in hand and started rubbing it. He already felt his orgasm building when Merlin, who had by now regained his breath, touched his thigh.

“You want me to finish this for you?”

Arthur nodded, and Merlin took his cock in hand and moved it up and down, starting slowly and gaining speed with time. He spat on his fingers and rubbed carefully over the wet tip. Arthur sighed blissfully. After a few more hard strokes from Merlin he was terribly close, could already feel his semen moving up inside his cock, his balls tightening when Merlin reached up and pressed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur gasped into their kiss while his orgasm overwhelmed him.

When he collapsed bonelessly onto the bed Merlin got up to get tissues and cleaned them both up before he snuck in bed next to Arthur and curled into his side. Arthur tiredly wrapped an arm around him and pulled him even closer.

“Love you, Arthur,” Merlin whispered.

“Mh...” Arthur replied tiredly, already half asleep. “Love you too.”

“Thanks for staying with me tonight.” Merlin pulled Arthur's arm close to his chest. Soon they fell asleep.

When Arthur woke the next morning it was to the pleasant smell of coffee and freshly baked bread and the warm weight of Merlin dozing on his chest. He lifted his head and smiled him.

“Morning, Merlin.”

Merlin beamed at him. “Morning. Want some breakfast?”

“Sure. If it’s as good, and the company is as pleasurable as it was last Saturday.”

“Well, what should have changed about that?” Merlin kissed Arthur on the lips and slowly sat up. He searched for a t-shirt and jogging pants when he suddenly paused. “Arthur…?”

“Yeah?” Arthur himself was looking for his boxer shorts and added a quick “Thank you” when Merlin offered him another fresh t-shirt.

“After last night and everything… I guess, or, I hope that, maybe things have changed between us?”

“You mean, if we’re together now?” Merlin blushed so hard that Arthur couldn’t help but reach out for him, pull him closer and kiss him softly. “I’d definitely say yes, unless you don’t want this?”

“Of course I do!” Merlin hugged him tightly brightly at him before kissing him again.

Hand in hand they went downstairs and entered the kitchen.

“Gaius? So, Arthur’s my boyfriend, now.” Merlin gave him a nervous smile.

“Good to know. Even though I had already suspected it, after the noises of your bedroom activities woke me last night.” Gaius looked up from his newspaper and winked at them. “Coffee, boys?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave me kudos and comments, I'm dying for this kind of attention!!!


End file.
